


Sand and Ash

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Elf, Dunmer - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, In My Time of Need, Lesbian, Light Angst, Protectiveness, Redguard - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Saadia is missing, and Jenassa knows what could be happening.
Relationships: Jenassa/Saadia (Elder Scrolls)
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 10





	Sand and Ash

Jenassa woke up, in the Bannered Mare. Saadia didn’t lie beside her. The bed was cold.

It was dark. She grabbed her sword and dashed outside.

Something told her Saadia was beyond the walls. Jenassa followed it. She didn’t question when it came to helping those she loved.

She thought of the Alik’r. She ran faster.

She heard whispering behind the stables. She turned a corner. Redguard. Traitor.

Saadia choking on sand.

Jenassa had fire, and her sword, and righteous fury.

Saadia survived her ordeal. Kematu did not. Jenassa kissed her, taking sand from her mouth. Turning it to ash.


End file.
